1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security policy switching device, a security policy management system, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Currently, many companies define a basic policy for information security, that is, a security policy (hereinafter also simply referred to as “policy”) and manage data such as electronic documents according to the security policy. In such a company, for example, a technique known as DRM (Document Rights Management) can be used to attach, for each user, an access right for access control such as a valid term, printable/non-printable status, and editable/non-editable status of individual electronic documents. In addition, with the use of the DRM, a setting may be employed in which a common policy is created in a server in advance, and multiple different electronic documents are protected through a same policy (common policy). By defining a policy to be commonly used within an organization in this manner, it is possible to realize management to apply the common policy to all documents in the organization.
However, in the related art, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to manage in a manner that allows a change of a policy for only a particular document among the multiple documents protected under one policy.